All Those Fairytales
by Lauraxo13
Summary: When Caroline Forbes was a little girl, she believed in fairytales, now she just wanted to know what happened to that little girl. Set in the beginning of season 4. One-shot.


**A/N: I do not own Vampire Diaries. This is a very angsty one-shot. I threw this together pretty fast... not sure how I feel about it.**

* * *

When Caroline Forbes was a little girl, she believed in fairytales. Not the usual white-knight-sweeping-her-off-her-feet love story. But the simple happily-ever-after fairytales. She believed she would grow up to be Miss Mystic Falls and find a nice young man who was the all-American boy and they would get married, have children and she would be the perfect housewife and the perfect mother. She would give her children the same lovely childhood she had herself.

She grew up with a mother and father who loved her, she was their everything. Her mother was a police officer, who never worked too much and was always at the young blonde's dance recitals. Her father always picked her up from school with a smile and a welcoming ear to hear how her day went.

Soon, things changed and her childhood couldn't be described the same way. Her father no longer held a smile for her when picking her up, and her mother started taking more hours on at work. Things in their home were tense and so unlike it was before. Caroline would fall asleep listening to their yelling voices every night. They paid little attention to her, too consumed in their own thoughts. She couldn't recognize them anymore.

Where had her family gone?

Somehow it still came as a surprise to her when they announced their impending divorce. She never considered the thought that things wouldn't work out. That her family would be split in half. She couldn't imagine any other life than what she had. But she understood the situation she now found herself in, despite her young age: and she adapted.

She learned to accept not talking to her father as much (once every couple of weeks) and being left with a babysitter while her mom worked increasingly long hours. And when she became old enough to stay on her own, she adapted to the loneliness and extra responsibility that came to her. She learned how to fend for herself: eating, doing her homework and finding ways to entertain herself.

And when she got older, and Elena got the quarter back and the seemingly perfect life she had imagined herself with, she adapted. She grew accustomed to the jealousy she felt toward her best friend. She tried to live with the fact that she would be second best.

And then the Salvatore brothers came along. And with them came this whole new supernatural world. Opening all these doors to her friends, doors leading into things they shouldn't have had to do with. Fighting… Death… Despair… Scamming, Killing, Blood. Nothing she had ever dealt with before.

When she found herself having black-outs, and her mind being confused all the time: she adapted. She chose to ignore the aches and pains and the unexplained hurt and nerves she felt. There was no explanation for them.

And then she died. Well, technically. But becoming a vampire was just another thing she had to adapt to. The bloodlust, the super strength and all these intense feelings she suddenly had… at first, she thought it might be too much. But she learned to control it, she found ways to deal with it and soon it was her new normal.

She could barely remember the little girl she used to be.

This Caroline was strong. She knew her place and she knew the people she could trust. She was used to fighting, not only for her life, but for so much more. She was used to deceit and people changing right before her very eyes. She learned never to be surprised by anything.

But now… she didn't know how she could get used to this life. She had just witnessed her boyfriend die and then received the news that her best friend- who had suffered so much was run off a bridge and killed. She couldn't handle it- hearing that Elena had died and had all those chances of life taken away from her only served as a reminder to Caroline of what she could never have.

So she cried.

She cried for Elena. Poor, good Elena who had lost so many people and who had been through so much for reasons way beyond her control. Torn between two men who would die for her, kidnapped by many who just wanted her for her blood. Who now lost out on the things she always wanted to have, a normal happy life surrounded by people she loved.

She cried for Matt. Sweet, sweet Matt who had never done anything wrong in his life. The only one left in their little dysfunctional family who remained human. He had suffered too, the loss of his sister, left behind by his mother. Always left behind, nobody wanting to drag him into dangerous waters(excuse the pun).

She cried for Tyler. Tyler, who she had helped during the scariest time in his life, who had gone through so much for her. Who had this life forced upon him.

And then, she cried for herself. Like all the others, she had no choice in dying. She was murdered and torn away from her normal life. All she wanted when she was a little girl was to live a happy life, get married and have children. And now she was stuck. Stuck in a filler year, with an adolescent body, losing people she cared about every other day. Stuck for eternity, like this. How could she possibly get used to this kind of life?

What happened to her fairytale?

* * *

**Thoughts and Opinions?**


End file.
